The Fallen Ones: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 "Chazona!" Kailon called me. I looked up and saw my best friend, the daughter of Poseidon and Demeter. I smirked at her. Her long wavy black hair flowed behind her like a veil. She wore a simple white dress that hid her feet. "Kailon." I said as she sat beside me. We were sitting in the clouds again. This was our past time if we had nothing better to do, which was almost everytime. "Zeus is angry again." Kailon said as she opened the clouds to reveal the happenings on earth. "Father has a short temper. Blame those who did it." I said, lying on the soft clouds under my skin. Kailon laughed, "so, you're saying I should blame your mother, Nike, then?" In half a second I was already standing in front of Kailon, "What did you just say?" Kailon sighed dramatically and said, "I said Nike got Zeus angry because she gave Victory over her demigod child rather than Zeus' demigod child." I moved away from Kailon and walked around the clouds that reaveled the earth. "Show me the fight of Nike's child against Zeus' son." The clouds formed and closed in a moment then opened again, reaveling two demigods in an intense fight. One had long black hair that ran down his neck, big gray eyes and a tall build. Nicholas. "Well, isn't it my dearest half-brother, Nicky." I said in a sarcastic tone. Kailon stood beside me with an uncaring look on her face. "Yep. And look! Isn't that our dear ''Avan." Her voice was full of sarcasm - if there's one thing Kailon and I share, it's sarcasm. A young boy with golden hair and big clear blue eyes was zoomed in the picture, he raised a golden hilt sword and fought against Nicholas. They were toe-to-toe in skill and ability. Just then, a figure loomed over the fight... A figure with long hair and wide wings. The figure seemed invisible to those below it, but not to me nor to Kailon, we can clearly see Nike's presence. She circle over Nicholas with a few glimmering dust and disaapeared. After she left, Nicholas seemed to have the upperhand over Avan and with a quick swift move he had his sword over Avan's neck. Demigods roared and cheered. And with that, the screen faded and turned into clouds once more. ''This was just game to them, why did Father take this so seriously? ''I thought. My wings sprouted out of my back and furled with great annoyance. "I can clearly see you are angry. But did you really have to take out your wings?" Kailon said as she ate a grape. I didn't answer her. Great, my mother is going to be punished by father. This is irritating. "You know, your wings are exact replicas of you mom's wings." Kailon said as she bit an apple. I rolled my eyes, "Mine's better. It shimmers." Kailon laughed, "I forget. You have Zeus' elegance in you. That's why they shimmer." I nodded and was about to speak when I heard a conch horn blow. And within minutes all the gods and goddesses of Olympus were gathered in the Hall. Kailon and I stood near the doors, being new dieties and all, we haven't have seats in the Hall yet. In the center, Zeus was angrily shouting at Nike. While Hera eyed her with resentment and mockery, she still hasnn't gotten over the fact I was born, and so she was still hating on Nike. I saw Athena, one of my mother's closest friends, look sad at the sight. I always find it quite ironic though. My half sister is best friends with my mother because they have been hanging out over millennias, how ''not wierd is that right? "Nike! As punishment Nicholas shall have his soul delivered to Hades' realm by nightfall." They were few gasps in the crowd and the most audible one was mine and Nike's. "But---But my Lord --- He is my son." Nike said shakenly. I wanted to go there and help her, but it is forbidden. "My words are final." He said curtly and disappeared in a flash of lightning. Hera fumed over Nike with sneer and disappeared into ivory dust. The rest of the gods were movingout as well, I quickly ran towards mother, and Nike and her siblings were known for their speed, speed that I have inherited. I moved her so that she could cry on myy shoulders. Nike was the type of goddess who cared deeply for her demigod children, and since she has no eternal partner, she has many human consorts in other words many demigod children. "It's okay, mother. Please calm down." I told her soothingly, while Kailon stood there beside us. "I must ask Hades to have pity on Nicholas." She said and stood up, I tried to stop her but she has flown away. Kailon and I exchanged looks. And we both knew there is nothing we can do. *** At nightfall, I heard a breathe escape from a human's mouth and Nike's strong cries of despair. Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Collaboration Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page